Problem: Ishaan had to read papers 27 through 61 for homework tonight. If Ishaan read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Instead of counting papers 27 through 61, we can subtract 26 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 35. We see that Ishaan read 35 papers. Notice that he read 35 and not 34 papers.